Recuérdame
by Kyme- Chan
Summary: Qué deprimente es ver a "esa persona" marcharse ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya desde eso? Sí, el lo sabía… Lo sabía mejor que nadie ¿Y cómo no recordarlo? Si cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo fue una tortura para él, pero bien, debía continuar con su vida ¿no? 17 meses sin ella... Ni más, ni menos.


Hola Chic s :D

Bien, el fin de esta historia es celebrar el 1° aniversario de la página en facebook "Ichiruki for the win :3 ." espero que lo disfruten y que me digan que les pareció, yo se que me quedó medio cursi pero lo tuve que escribir entre clases y mi mente no me dio para más. Espero no decepcionarlos :3

No se preocupen que tengo más imaginación, solo que el tiempo no me alcanzó.

En fin, lean, disfruten y comenten :D

Nota. Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomé prestados.

La historia es de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Recuérdame<strong>

Corrió… corrió como jamás lo había hecho. Pudo haber jurado que ganaba a Usain Bolt en una carrera, pero eso era lo de menos, no importaba, debía apurarse, llegar con ella, gritarle a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había callado sin saberlo.

A partir del momento en que ella le informó de su partida, él sintió un vacío oprimirle el pecho, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Decirle tal vez no cambiaría nada, pero debía hacerlo, decírselo. No importaba una patada en el orgullo como respuesta.

Cuando creyó que iba a caer llegó al comienzo de aquella gran manzana. Al fin pudo verla situada al frente de su hogar "una mansión" para muchos, "algo simple y sencillo" para Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo al fin podría hablar con ella; su pequeña amiga, pero no, el no quería ser sólo eso. El quería algo más…

Llegó muy tarde.

Ella estaba subiendo al coche que la llevaría a su destino y él aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca. Reanudó su carrera, tropezó un par de veces, pero no le importó.

Qué deprimente es ver a "esa persona" marcharse ¿no? Vio alejarse a aquel hermoso coche negro. El coche de Byakuya Kuchiki. Aquel hombre frío que los separaría por un tiempo desconocido.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba a punto de subir a aquel medio que la llevaría lejos de ahí, "a su lugar". Antes de ingresar al coche de su "Nii- Sama", como ella lo llamaba, decidió girar su cabeza hacia un costado.<p>

Y ahí lo vio.

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba corriendo hacia donde ella estaba. Se veía cansado y empapado de sudor, eso le provocó cierta gracia. Antes de siquiera saludarlo, o bien, despedirse al menos con la mano una intimidante voz la llamó.

—Rukia— pronunció el hombre sin la más mínima emoción, indicando a la chica lo que debía hacer.

—Sí, nii- sama— dijo la chica al momento que subía al coche seguida por su hermano.

El automóvil arrancó y ella no pudo más que dedicar una triste mirada a aquel chico de cabellera naranja que seguramente llego hasta ahí para despedirla. Como le hubiese gustado hablar con el aunque fuera solo una vez más.

* * *

><p>—Adiós— dijeron al mismo tiempo. Tan sincronizados como siempre, y sin siquiera saberlo.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya desde eso?<p>

Sí, el lo sabía… Lo sabía mejor que nadie: 16 meses, 29 días y 22 horas.

¿Y cómo no recordarlo? Si cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo fue una tortura para él, pero bien, debía continuar con su vida ¿no?

Aún eran las 4:00pm, no tenía nada que hacer, en su casa seguramente no habría nadie, ya que su papá estaría trabajando, su hermana Karin tendría entrenamiento y la pequeña Yuzu seguro iría de compras. Sus tareas podían esperar para la próxima semana ¿qué más da?

De pronto por su mente pasó una descabellada idea a opinión de unos, un tanto normal para otros.

Haría algo que prometió ya no hacer más. Prometió a su familia, a sus amigos y a sí mismo no hacer lo mismo de cada mes; ya no volvería a ese lugar, al lugar favorito de ambos. Ese parque había sido testigo de muchos momentos entre ellos; momentos simples pero que el recordaba a lujo de detalle. No tiene nada de malo visitar cada 30 días un sitio de su ciudad, además sólo daría una vuelta… Tentador a decir verdad.

Sin pensarlo mucho desvió su camino hasta llegar a ese pequeño parque que traía nostalgia para él. Se repetía que ésta vez sería la última en ir, que tenía que olvidarse de sus sentimientos, ella probablemente desposaría a un sujeto "de sociedad"… ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿No se supone que todos somos iguales?... "Malditos pensamientos" fue lo único que pasó por su mente.

* * *

><p>Se limitó a ver a su alrededor, vio lo de siempre; niños jugando.<p>

Sus planes eran consumir algo para después sentarse en una banca, consultó su bolsillo y éste afirmó poder comprar un helado. Ni muy despacio ni muy a prisa fue hasta el puesto de éstos y antes de siquiera elegir lo que quería…

—Oi— escuchó una voz tras de sí. No podía ser… ¿o sí?

No supo si su corazón se detuvo o aceleró al girar sobre sí y verla ahí.

Esos ojos… esos hermosos y grandes ojos violetas que lo atraparon. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola, ni cuando se había formado una gran sonrisa en sus labios "todo un bobo", pensó ella.

Y una hermosa patada en el abdomen lo trajo de vuelta al mundo.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?— le gritó ella cuando éste al fin reaccionó.

—No. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?— contestó el de la misma forma en que la chica había hecho— ¡no puedes llegar y patear a quien se te da la gana, maldita mocosa!

Un golpe bajo para su orgullo Kuchiki.

— ¿Ah sí?— dijo la chica con una interrogante y el poco autocontrol que le quedaba — pues tú no puedes llegar y quedártele viendo a las personas como todo un pervertido. Sí, eso ¡Como un maldito pervertido!

Kurosaki se había sorprendido de su respuesta — ¿Q-qué? ¡Yo jamás vería a alguien cómo tú de esa forma!

Triunfo para la Kuchiki…

—Claro… Yo jamás dije que estabas viéndome a mí de esa forma Ku- ro- sa- ki- Kun — mencionó la pequeña con ese tono meloso que él tanto odiaba y una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía como el muchacho se sonrojaba.

¿Desde cuándo acá el caía tan rápido en una pelea verbal? Y además… ¡No se quejó del tono que ella había utilizado! Algo andaba mal… muy mal.

—B-bueno… Yo…—silencio. Ichigo Kurosaki quedó mudo.

—Ya, olvídalo…—.

— ¿Un helado para la señorita?— comentó el anciano encargado del puesto.

— ¿Eh? Claro— dijo el chico de cabellera naranja por instinto.

* * *

><p>En una banca pintada de blanco se encontraban dos chicos. Él, de cabellera anaranjada y ella, de cabellos azabaches. Veían la puesta de sol, ya eran las 6:00pm "17 meses", pensaron al unísono.<p>

—Y bien…— comentó él, rompiendo con aquel silencio tan típico de ellos, más no era incomodo.

— ¿Bien qué?— fue la respuesta obtenida por parte de la chica que disfrutaba de un helado sabor fresa.

— ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te ha ido?... No lo sé—.

—He hecho varias cosas. Estoy por terminar la carrera en la que me estoy especializando y… me casaré…—

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para él. Volteó a verla por mero impulso.

— ¿Q-qué harás qué?— dijo en un casi susurro, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, su piel se puso pálida. ¿Se comprometió en sólo 17 meses? ¿En serio?

Una carcajada se escuchó por parte de su acompañante. Rukia estaba roja de la risa y apretaba su estómago con ambas manos. Sí, su helado había muerto.

— ¡Oh por Dios!— exclamó divertida mientras veía a un Ichigo confundido frente a sí — ¡debiste haber visto tu cara! — y más risa por parte de ella.

...

—Ya Ichigo quita esa cara ¿quieres?— comentó mientras intentaba respirar.

— ¿Cómo demonios me dices que quite esta cara si acabas de decirme que te casarás con otro sujeto?— No. Ichigo no estaba feliz, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba enojado, decepcionado y frustrado por dentro.

—P-pero…— no pudo acabar ya que fue interrumpida.

— ¡¿Aceptas a alguien así nada más porque si en tu vida!? No Rukia, tú **no puedes hacerme** **esto**…— estaba casi gritando.

— ¿Me permites…— interrumpida de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado?— se dijo a sí mismo.

—Ichigo… cálmate yo sólo…— dijo una muy inquieta Rukia mientras Ichigo continuaba con sus palabras sin sentido.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si **la chica a la que amo** se va a casar con otro?— gritó sin medir sus palabras y no cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Q-qué?— mencionó la pequeña Kuchiki con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y fue allí cuando Kurosaki Ichigo, prestó atención a lo que había dicho. "Maldito impulso", se abofeteó mentalmente por eso, pero tenía que reparar las cosas, y rápido.

— ¿Qué?— la arremedó él como respuesta. Valla imaginación la suya.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?— le reprochó la chica de ojos violeta.

Duró un rato sin hacer un ruido siquiera.

—Yo… — no sabía que decir ¿cómo corregir sus palabras?

—La próxima vez que me interrumpas te prometo que tu cara no volverá a tener su forma actual ¿bien?— lo regaño la joven recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del muchacho — Ichigo… ¿acaso no sabes que es una broma?— dijo seria la muchacha de baja estatura.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par. Y volteó a verla con un interrogatorio en su mirada.

—No Ichigo, no me casaré con nadie… sólo fue una broma, no creí que la tomaras tan en serio—.

Vergüenza, eso era lo que ambos sentían.

—Entonces…— era ahora o nunca, no dejaría que alguien más ganara el amor de **su Rukia**.

—Sabes…—fue turno de ella para interrumpir— hay alguien que causa en mi algo… no sé cómo explicarlo, es algo parecido a lo que describen el los manga shojo es como…—

—Kuchiki Rukia, antes de que continúes tengo que decirte algo, no me importa si me golpeas o te alejas de mí, yo… yo solo quiero decirte que tú…—

—A mi también— interrumpió la chica con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

Y sonrió. No necesitaron especificar con palabras aquello que deseaban decirse. Simplemente lo hicieron.

Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó, se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando ella, en vez de alejarlo correspondió a su acción. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y permanecieron tomados así hasta que llamaron a la chica por el móvil. Ella se alejó para atender la llamada…

¿Cómo es que nunca le había pedido el número de su móvil? Idiota.


End file.
